More Then Just Words
by storyteller362
Summary: While Elena is in Cordoba on official business Isabel spends sometime long awaited time with her cousin. An Esteban and Isabel bonding fic.


**Wow, it's been awhile since I published a story that is separate from Back to Back. However, wow the stories I thought of in the meantime! And all the ideas I've been getting from people (either I asked or otherwise) that I'm trying to get out. I'm having a hard time on deciding on which ones to focus on! This is the shortest as I work up to the longest.**

 **This is dedicated to** Royal Detective **and** Hastur **for giving me the idea to write an Esteban/Isabel bonding fic (or rather another).**

* * *

Esteban got himself situated outside in the gardens. A book in his hands over the history of the royal family, a tres leche cake next to him, and the sweet smell of flowers. If only he didn't have to worry about Elena and her guard in Cordoba fretting about some bridge. He took a breath and tried to forget about Elena and that project. It was his off day and he was going to enjoy it. He looked down at the first page of his book.

 _The first king of Avalor was Primerio the Galant and he had unified Avalor after the fall of the Maruvian empire._

About twenty pages in, Esteban start to let the hot sun get to him as he started to drift. Then, finally, was he in the middle of a siesta. It felt nice to sleep as it had been a long day. His family all had their own plans. Abuela and abuelo were taking some time to spend together. Isabel was making an invention and his nap would be uninterrupted.

Click.

Scratch.

Bee.

Boop.

Struggling to wake up Esteban looked over to his right and saw Isabel standing there. She was holding a box of some stuff. He rubbed his eyes as he saw some mechanical trinkets in that box. Something sticking out looked like an umbrella.

"Sorry for waking you up from your nap cousin. I was just wanting to work on my invention out in the gardens since it was a nice day. I didn't know you were out here," she said as her cheeks turned pink.

Esteban looked around and then at the book on his chest. "Yes of course, go ahead," he said as he sat up.

Isabel had taken out a mat for her to sit on as she got out her box. Then she looked over at him as she noticed his cake on the table next to him. "Are you going to eat that?" asked Isabel as she looked at her cousin. Esteban looked up at her as he looked down at his tres leche cake.

"Yes I am," he said after a minute before taking a bite. Isabel looked up at him with her bottom lip jutting out a little and eyes a little wide. He had to admit, that puppy dog face was hard to resist. Smiling a little he let her get a bite of it.

Eagerly Isabel took a bite out of the cake as she closed her eyes. "Thanks Esteban. I was actually going to ask you something else. Since Elena is doing business in Cordoba, would you want to do something with me? I mean I don't have to work on this."

Oh, he thought, before looking at his cousin. It's been a long time since they had done anything together. It actually sounded like fun as he thought about it. Plus, he had no real plans for the day besides continuing his studies. He liked to be up on top of things and read nearly everything in the library.

"Well, sure," he said as Isabel sat up straight.

"Thanks Esteban. If you want we can even hang out in the library and I can work on my invention later."

Esteban furrowed his brow before frowning a little. That wasn't fair to keep Isabel locked up all day. "Well actually I was thinking, can I help you with an invention?"

Her eyes just seemed to light up at his suggestion. "Well I'm making a magnaphone. While Elena is at her royal retreat and I plan on using it to find the marposa's from my book. I hope it works and if you really want to help you can stay with me."

Sitting at the edge of his chair, Esteban sat down next to her. Her eyes lite up as he helped her connect a cup with some cable to the umbrella. It was actually kind of fun to work with Isabel on the invention. It was simple and easy as he was hoping for something harder. Maybe they could work on something that would help the kingdom together. Esteban couldn't help but get a little excited about that.

Together the two of them finished off the magnaphone as they put the last piece on together.

"We should do this again," said Esteban after a minute. It was nice to have someone around that he could talk to. During Shuriki's reign all he could really talk to was Armando or Dona Paloma. Talking to them never included his personal life. With Isabel it was different as he could be more open and knowing what he might say to her wouldn't be public.

Isabel was quiet as she looked thoughtful. It was rather fun to make something with Esteban. He was good at helping and knew the appropriate tools. "Yea it's been fun," she said with a smile as she brushed some hair out of her face.

She put her invention in a bag that she was going to bring on her vacation. He kind of wished that he would go with them, but someone had to run the country while they were gone.

"Want to go get an ice cream?" asked Esteban as he watched her pack her invention into her bag. "My treat."

Hearing this Isabel packed up her stuff rather quickly before grabbing his hand. He quickly followed her as Isabel dropped off her bag. Esteban went to get a carriage ready as he found Euan to drive the cousins. He had even found his grandparents to let them know when they might be back. Isabel came bounding back down from her room. Smiling he opened the door for her.

"You think we could probably visit the book store too," she said excitedly putting a different bag over her shoulder. Both of them could spend a long time at the book store if not all day. "I can pay…"

"I think I can pick up the tab," teased Esteban as they rode off toward the city. "We'll get dinner together too. I'm pretty sure our abuelos would love the time together."

Isabel nodded as she thought of her grandparents spending some long awaited alone time together. Elena was doing some of her queen duties and Esteban was with her. This couldn't be a better day. She couldn't help up smile that Esteban was sweet on her. She wondered if they could do something else too.

"Esteban?" she said trying to capture his attention.

"Hmm, he said as he was in as a deep thought of his own.

"Thank you for coming with me and wanting to help with my invention."

Esteban smiled as they made their way to the ice cream shop. Just spending some time together was better than just some words.


End file.
